futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Scenario: Human Empire)
Here is the timeline for Scenario: Human Empire. Enjoy 2020s * June-July, 2020- The UN places a ban on all Nuclear weapons. North Korea refuses to obey this ban, and the US sends Large naval warships to attempt to force North Korea to give up their Nuclear weapons. North Korea, seeing this as an act of aggression, fires a Nuclear missile at one of their warships. Fortunately the missile is shot down, but this leads to the end of the Korean Armistice Agreement. This sparks World War III. All of the countries in NATO immediately jump in to support the United states, creating the Allied powers. Allies of North Korea, such as Iran and China, support it during the war. Because of China's joining the war on the side of North Korea, the other SCO countries do as well (except for India, which joins the Allied powers). They form the United Eastern Alliance, or UEA. The Venezuelan presidential crisis is still going on at this point, and escalates into a full-on civil war. The Allied powers support Juan Gualdo's faction, while the UEA support Maduro's regime. A third side also forms during the war in the Middle East and Africa, known as the Islamic Coalition, or IC. This group consists of Islamic fundamentalist terrorist groups, such as Boko Haram, ISIL, and Al-Qaeda. President Trump declares a state of National Emergency, suspends the Constitution, and exerts martial law, making him the president with the lowest approval ratings in US history. Also, because of the IC, Muslims are persecuted severely in the US and other allied countries. Many Muslims are forced to either recant or be killed. Mosques and Businesses owned by Muslims are burned, and many Muslims are sent to Concentration camps, where they are forbidden from practicing their faith. The UN is disestablished. * November 22, 2020- Former US President Jimmy Carter dies at the age of 96. * November 11, 2020- Bernie Sanders is elected President of the United States. However, Trump De-Legitimizes his election, and declares himself President for life. He begins to execute anybody who simply complains about the Government, deeming them spies for the IC or UEA. * February, 2021- A coup in Washington DC, led by Liberals, Centrists, and disillusioned Conservatives overthrows the Trump regime. A Constitutional monarchy is established, with Prince Harry, Duke of Sussex, elected King Henry I of the United States (who is little more than a figurehead), and Bernie Sanders elected Prime Minister. It is modeled after the Scandinavian countries, such as Norway and Sweden. Muslims are released from Concentration Camps and discrimination based on religion is banned. The US still remains in the war on the side of the Allies. A new constitution is formed, which some conservatives complain encroaches on freedom of speech, but most agree it is better than the Trump regime. Also, the IC conquers Baghdad, forcing the Iraqi government to relocate to Basra. * March 14, 2023- After years of fighting, the IC is finally reduced to only a few thousand Militants, and they lose all their territory except for Baghdad. On this date, the UEA finally defeats the IC in the Second Battle of Baghdad. * February 17, 2024- Bernie Sanders is re-elected Prime Minister of America. * August 11, 2025- Russia occupies Georgia, and continues to do so until Georgia regains its independence in 2028. * December 18, 2026- Former US President Donald Trump dies in prison at the age of 80. * February 17, 2027- Kamala Harris is elected Prime Minister of America, Making her the first female head of Government in American history. * August 14, 2028- After eight years of intense fighting, WWIII finally ends with an allied victory. Kurdistan, East Turkestan, Tibet and Georgia all become independent countries. Also, Korea is reunified as the Second Korean Empire, which annexes the Chinese provinces of Liaoning, Jilin, and Heilongjiang. Mongolia also annexes the Inner Mongolia autonomous region from China. The remainder of China finally has its Communist government overthrown, and the Republic of China becomes recognized as the legitimate government of China. India gains full control over all of Jammu and Kashmir, and Pakistan is annexed by the Kingdom of America. Also, all Indian claims in China are recognized. Socialism in Venezuela ends. The monarchy in Iran is also restored, creating the Second Imperial State of Iran. All of the other governments belonging to the former UEA are replaced with new, more democratic ones. A new International organization succeeding the UN, the Human Federation, or HF, is established. The monarchy in Nepal is also restored. 2030s * February 17, 2030- Kamala Harris is reelected Prime Minister of America. * May 7, 2031- America sends the first man to Mars, Michael Finke. The first colony on Mars is established December that year. * 2032- China, India, Germany, Japan, France, and Russia all establish colonies on Mars this year. * February 17, 2033- Kamala Harris is reelected Prime Minister of America, once again. Also, later this year, America sends its first manned mission to Titan and establishes the first colony on the Moon, as well as China and Russia. * January 19, 2034- Former Prime Minister of America Bernie Sanders dies at the age of 92. On March 5th of that year, former US President George W. Bush dies at the age of 77. * 2035- The US and India both establish colonies on Titan this year. Also, Ronald Mallett, an African-American theoretical physicist, discovers time travel after creating a device that warps time and space. This is known as a Time Gauntlet, as it fits on the hand. He uses it to go back in time and convince his father to quit smoking, saving his life. His father ends up living a long and happy life of 85 years. He also tells his past self to get into Theoretical physics and discover time travel to do what he did, in order to prevent a paradox in the timeline. Mallett dies a few days later at the age of 90, as the time and effort he put into discovering time travel puts an enormous strain on his body. However, when his discovery of time travel is made public, many criminals use it for illicit purposes. As a result, governments around the world create strict laws regarding time travel. This results in the creation of Temporal Law Enforcement services, with Temporal Police Officers being indirectly referred to as "Timecops", after the 1994 film starring Jean-Claude Van Damme. Alterations to the timeline are banned internationally by the HF, and all alterations to it are changed back, except for the ones made before the ban was put into place, such as Mallet's saving of his father's life. Also, time travelers aren't allowed to reveal themselves (which is why no one showed up to Stephen Hawking's cocktail party). * 2036- Kamala Harris is reelected Prime Minister of America. Later that same year, an Alien race known as the Sh'kari, originating from Luyten b discover humans, and after learning that they have discovered time travel, agree to give Humans the technology of faster-than-light travel in exchange for this technology. All countries with time travel capabilities naturally refuse because they don't trust the Sh'kari, so the Human-Sh'kari war breaks out. All of the world's governments unite into one nation to face the Sh'kari threat: the Human Empire. Henry I, King of America, becomes humanity's first Emperor (still a ceremonial figurehead). Kamala Harris is assassinated during the war, and despite multiple attempts to go back in time to prevent this from happening, this event remains unchanged. Barack Obama is elected Prime minister of the Human Empire. * 2037- The Human Empire is defeated by the Sh'kari in the Battle of Oppurtunity City. In all battles with Humans, the Sh'kari kill all of them, taking no prisoners since Humans can easily travel back in time to prevent a loss. However, one Human, Daniel Bartholomew, a soldier in the battle, manages to escape the Sh'kari. He uses his Time Gauntlet to travel back in time to prevent the Battle from turning out the way it did. As a result, Humanity wins the war and conquers the Sh'kari confederacy. For his actions, Bartholomew becomes the first recipient of the Imperial Medal of Honor, the highest honor in the Human Empire. Because Humanity now has the technology of time travel, time dilation while traveling at faster-than-light speeds is no longer a problem. The Human Empire begins to spread throughout the Galaxy. * 2038- Cold Fusion is discovered by electrochemist James Herbert in this year. It leads to nearly unlimited energy, and solves the Earth's energy crisis. * 2039-2041- By now pollution is almost completely gone, as nearly all cars are electric, and sources of energy that harm the environment are no longer needed. Climate change is dying down. Flying cars are gradually becoming widespread. At this point liberals have had effective control of the Human government since the foundation of the Human Empire in 2036. This has lead to unrest among the conservative humans, who are upset that the government is essentially a one-party dictatorship. Despite the fact that the government is largely liberal, conservatism is becoming more and more popular in the Human Empire, leading to huge unrest over how little people are able to control their own lives., which are heavily regulated by the government. As result, a civil war breaks out, known as the Human Civil War, or World War IV. It quickly escalates into Galactic War I, as it involves most nations in the Galaxy. Races with more conservative governments, such as the Algunoo, Gikati, and Valnaheem, as well as Sh'kari rebels, led by the United Sh'kari Freedom Front, or USFF, a right-wing Sh'kari militia group, support the conservative rebels, while races with liberal governments, such as the Nasami, Zembuso, Trithath, and Lembuno support the incumbent human government. However, liberals who hold less authoritarian beliefs and more libertarian ones support the conservative Human rebels in the war. Category:Under Construction Category:Scenario: Human Empire